East Farmingdale Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 930 Conklin Street :Engine 1-5-2 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (2000/750) (SN#34067-2) :Rescue 1-5-3 - 2017 Pierce Impel rescue-pumper (SN#29863) :Ladder 1-5-5 - 1998 E-One Hurricane (-/-/105' rear-mount platform) :Ambulance 1-5-10 - 2004 International 4200 / Horton :Ambulance 1-5-29 - 2012 International / PL Custom :Utility 1-5-60 - 2004 Ford F-350 XL Super Duty :Antique Engine 1-5-11 - 1951 Mack L95S pumper (Ex-Mamaroneck, NY) 'Fire Station 2' - 1062 Wellwood Avenue :Engine 1-5-1 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (2000/750) (SN#34067-1) :Rescue 1-5-4 - 2007 Ferrara walk-around heavy rescue :Engine 1-5-6 - 2013 Ferrara Inferno (2000/750) :Ambulance 1-5-8 - 2006 International 4200 / Horton :Ladder 1-5-15 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Utility 1-5-17 - 2007 Ford F-250 Super Duty pick up :Fire Police 1-5-16 - 2004 Ford E-550 / ? walk-in :Technical Rescue 1-5-28 - 2005 International 7400 / Seagrave walk-around rescue 'Fire Station 3' - 1267 Melville Road :Engine 1-5-7 - 2004 Seagrave (2000/500/20A/60B) :Ambulance 1-5-9 - 2012 International TerraStar / PL Custom Retired Apparatus :2004 Seagrave pumper (2000/750/20A/60B) :2002 Seagrave pumper (2000/750/20A/60B) :1995 Spartan / R.D. Murray pumper (1500/500) :1994 International 4700 / Horton ambulance :1992 International 4700 / Horton ambulance :1992 Spartan Gladiator / American LaFrance pumper (2000/750/65' boom) :1990 Ford E-350 / 1982 Excellance ambulance :1988 Chevrolet K30 / Horton ambulance :1987 Pierce Lance walk-around heavy rescue (SN#E-3726) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Scott) :1986 Ford E-250 / Horton ambulance :1984 International S 4x4 / Pierce mini-pumper (400/500) :1982 Ford E-350 / Excellance ambulance :1980 Mack CF / 1994 R.D. Murray refurb pumper (1500/500) :1980 Mack CF / 1994 R.D. Murray refurb pumper (1500/500) :1980 Mack CF / 1994 R.D. Murray refurb pumper (1500/500) :1980 Mack CF / 1989 R.D. Murray refurb pumper (1500/500) :1978 Chevrolet K30 / Horton ambulance :1977 American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (1250/500) :1977 American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (1250/500) :1976 Chevrolet K30 / Horton ambulance :1974 Dodge / Pacemaster ambulance :1973 International LoadStar / Bean / 1988 refurb mini-pumper (HP/350) (Burned at a brush fire in 1992) :1972 Cadillac / Superior ambulance :1969 Dodge / National ambulance :1968 American LaFrance / 1993 Young refurb ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1968 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1968 Cadillac / Superior ambulance :1967 International mini-pumper (HP/500) :1965 Cadillac / Superior ambulance :1965 Ford C walk-around medium rescue/light truck (Converted in a walk-in heavy rescue in 1975) :1965 International Metro step van rescue :1964 American LaFrance / 1971 refurb pumper (1500/300) :1963 Mack C walk-around medium rescue/light truck (Ex-North Massapequa Fire Department) :1962 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) :1961 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) :1959 Diamond T / American LaFrance pumper (350/500) :1958 GMC / American LaFrance ladder (-/-/75' mid-mount) :1956 Cadillac ambulance :1956 Diamond T / Maxim pumper (500/500) :1953 Diamond T / Maxim pumper (500/500) :1952 Ford utility :1952 Pontiac / Bernette ambulance :1949 International pumper (500/500) :1949 International hose wagon/light truck :1946 American LaFrance B550 pumper (500/350) :1946 International pumper (250/250) :1940 Diamond T / Sealand pumper (500/500) :1935 Hudson hose wagon/light truck :1934 Mack ladders truck :1929 Hahn quad (?/2x100) (Converted into a ladders truck in 1948) :1928 Hahn pumper (350/-/2x150lbs dry chemical) Station Map External Links East Farmingdale Fire Department Category:Suffolk County, New York Category:New York departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New York departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New York departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of R.D. Murray apparatus Category:Former operators of Young apparatus